


Her Fall

by InfinitaStellae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also something short yet somewhat captivating???, Gen, Just something different to put in this fandom, Magitek troops are dumb low-key, No Smut, not a relationship related thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitaStellae/pseuds/InfinitaStellae
Summary: How did the giant corpse that belonged to Shiva come to be? How did she fall to the hands of the Niflheim Empire and their troops? Ask no more for the answers you seek are here.





	Her Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My take or thoughts on how Shiva fell during her attack against the Niflheim Empire. This literally took me forever because I wanted to get my facts and lore straightened first but the story of how she fell was slightly vague I wanted more.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Awaking in the desert plains near Gralea, Niflheim's capital city, the goddess looked around. It was dark. The stars themselves weren't even around to accompany her at this late hour. Wait— she was unusually closer to the heavens.. The goddess took another look around. That was when she finally realized she was a giantess.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Perhaps," The Glacian thought to herself. Violet irises focused on the heavens above. Somewhere o'er yonder, beyond this world and inside the Crystal, her brother, Bahamaut, the Draconian was there. Was he awaiting for her return? Her other brethren were here, on Eos, awaiting for the Chosen King to fulfill his prophecy. "In this form, I could stop this senseless violence and Ifrit's betrayal."  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ifrit.. She had loved her brother dearly but once he had betrayed the others and brought the downfall of Solheim, she didn't know how to feel. Innocent lives were being taken due to the Starscourge. A deadly plague that she had never wished  to witness. "Perhaps I could persuade him to cease his actions." There was still a chance for him to atone for his betrayal. The others may not let it past them but she would. She's too nice, to forgiving. Leviathan had told her that many times.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀O'er the horizon, Niflheim troops were heading her way. The question was how did they know she was near? The train tracks.. One must've passed while she was thinking to herself.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Under her fingertips, ice formed, spreading throughout the dry tundra. As much as she had loved mankind, she knew  how some humans had evil in their hearts. There were some soldiers who froze in place, unmoving and statuesque. The closer they had came to her, the more frigid and colder the air had gotten.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Many moons had passed as Shiva continued her assault against Niflheim. At that point in time, the air was almost below temperature. Many troops had fallen or had been severely injured. It wasn't until another wave troops had arrived from the horizon. With them, was a machine. An odd looking thing that the goddess had never seen before. She was used to their weaponry which was as far as she had known for their machinery.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Once it was turned on, she felt her powers draining instantaneously. What was this? How could this thing weaken her? "N-no!" Shiva gritted her teeth. She dug her nails into the earth, shutting her eyes tightly. Chin resting against the icy tundra, she opened her eyes revealing somber violet hues. In front of her, stood the Chancellor with a smug grin on his face. "You've fought relentlessly, Dearest Shiva." He wasn't shivering. It made the goddess feel uneasy. "Ah if only you could see the look on your beautiful face." She couldn't tell if that was a compliment or a tease. Maybe both? Nevertheless, she still wasn't enjoying his smug presence.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"You." She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the chancellor. "How could you?" Gods she felt weak. Every second she felt her powers dissipating. She knew the end was nearing.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"My Dearest Shiva, I am only doing this for both of our own good. You see, I must get proper research to further the Magitek infantry." He spoke in a sweet tone as he gestured to the fallen troops around him. "You have done quite a number on them.."  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"How about I do a number on you?" She threatened, baring her teeth at the Chancellor. She wasn't as frightening as the Hydraen herself but she knew a thing or two on being menacing.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ardyn took a step towards the Glacian. His footsteps crunched under the snow. "I'd like to see you try." Those were the last few words she had heard before everything had disappeared in a flurry of ice and wind. Her body had stayed there, frozen in the desert plains. Due to her corpse being there, there was a never-ending blizzard, an anomaly that couldn't stop.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀When she had took her last breath, she could have sworn she had seen the stars. What she didn't expect to see was the bright and full moon, shining above.


End file.
